


Kiss the Fire

by lokywang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Creampie, Face-Fucking, M/M, Paulo is not Pablo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang
Summary: 保罗被带去了参加他们的游戏。而梅西将他当成了另外一个人。4P，替身





	Kiss the Fire

迪巴拉跪在床上，这是阿圭罗的主意，让他蒙着眼睛，轮流舔他们三个的阴茎，看看谁才是他的最爱。迪巴拉最熟悉伊瓜因，只要碰到那个形状他就会撅起嘴唇不肯腾地方。阿圭罗只好捧着他的脑袋，让他更多地贴近梅西。

开始也没什么逻辑，无非是休息日的晚上伊瓜因带着他去玫瑰房间里下飞行棋，下到一半游戏就变味。迪巴拉束手束脚，看着他们三个轻车熟路拥抱着他滚上床，还不知道该怎么反应。但是一想到能有机会操到世界第一，年轻人的心情就开始荡漾。

起先是发呆，真的趴在梅西的身上就抬眼睛看着伊瓜因，征求他的同意。阿圭罗挥挥手，一手拍在他屁股上还揉了揉，“你看什么啊，小保罗，你不想操你偶像吗？”迪巴拉咽了口口水，他爬过去，捧着偶像的脸。说偶像也不一定准确，但是阿根廷的年轻人们都把他当神。他在渎神，光这个想法就让扎在手掌心的胡子都成了挠在心尖的羽毛。梅西看着他，手指穿过他的头发，拨开他的刘海，在灯下抚摸他眼睛的轮廓，滑到痣上的时间变得格外久。迪巴拉凑过去轻轻吻了吻他的嘴唇。

阿圭罗嫌弃他过于纯情，好像这种游戏他们老是进行。他从后面拥抱住迪巴拉，朝着梅西眨眨眼，拿出一根领带围住迪巴拉的眼睛。“想玩吗？”不是问句，反正被夹在中间的保罗也无法动弹，这都是蛊惑，仰慕的前辈，喜欢的爱人，被围在好奇和彼此的躯体里。伊瓜因的气味就在附近，他本来惶惑不安，但只要闻到他就能安心下来。

“很简单的小保罗。”阿圭罗舔着他的耳朵，让他含住梅西的阴茎，一直张开的嘴唇因为生理性因素不停流下口水，很快打湿了他自己的胸口。除了迪巴拉之外的那三个都毛茸茸的，是他喜欢的类型。只是被遮住了眼睛，剩下其他的部位灵敏，有舌头舔着他的乳尖，也有胡子扎着他的后穴，伊瓜因的吻落在他的后颈上，“我在这儿。”他重复道，“别怕，这只是一个游戏。”

迪巴拉最喜欢游戏，一开始害怕是因为现在亲吻和舔舐的都是偶像，把他们变成自己的念头当然有趣，可只有他张着嘴唇就像自己是他们三个人的玩具。光是这个想法和闻到的气味就能让他兴奋起来，迪巴拉的脸颊滑过阿圭罗的，梅西的，伊瓜因的阳具，在爱人的顶端上面吻了吻。阿圭罗的手指捏着他的下巴，让他张开了喉咙就往里面滑。

“你喜欢吗小保罗？”他根本无法说话，只能反射性地吞咽，接着他的抽出来了，换成了梅西的。他偶像一直没怎么说话，没有拒绝他也没有强迫他，是迪巴拉自己想要这么做，他卖力地从囊袋舔到顶端，太大了，一只手都快要握不住。梅西的手一直温柔地留在他的头发上，那点儿吞吐成了黑暗里害羞到粘稠的程度，水渍声回响在房间里，还有他们的呼吸，阿圭罗的的拇指碰了碰他的耳朵，用自己的顶端去戳他的肋骨。

他们的对话有时候迪巴拉不懂，摘掉了领带只看到他们围在一起，他跪在中心。一开始见到光还不适应，眨了眨眼，就看到梅西弯下腰来，手指过分长久地抚摸着他的嘴唇。迪巴拉吐出舌头卷住他的拇指，老是张着嘴让他下颌酸痛，铺满了一下巴的口水，被擦掉了一点。

“不要笑。”里奥说，“你笑起来就不像他了。”  
“谁？”迪巴拉懵懵懂懂，他抬着眼睛看着里奥逆着光的脸，他偶像的手指摸过了他的眉毛，接着扯着他的头发让他扬起脑袋。他突然变粗暴，开始神情不像是兴奋，迪巴拉能嗅到他的沉默。可是太刺激了，他们四个人滚在了一起。阿圭罗还硬着就放弃了对着他脸手淫的举动，只是从侧后方抱住他，让他面对着里奥。伊瓜因吻了吻他的后腰，手指捏着他的臀肉用力分开，舌头从那儿滑进去。迪巴拉后腰软了下来，但是被撑住了，里奥冷漠地说，“继续，我没让你停。”

他很快地扫了迪巴拉一眼，松开手，阴茎直直地拍到他的嘴唇上。迪巴拉迟疑了一下，接着他张开嘴唇好把里奥的阳具含进去，他舔得很慢，因为太过硕大让他吞咽困难。“小保罗。”阿圭罗咬着他的耳朵哄他，“你看我们都喜欢你。”这些声音溜进他的耳朵里，让他因为兴奋而导致了间歇的耳鸣。世界成了一片蜂窝，他伸手托着里奥阴茎的底端，没过多久他就抽出了自己的，只是随意捋动了两下，没移开位置，阿圭罗的手固定着迪巴拉的脑袋。

他看上去也没多享受，迪巴拉模模糊糊地想，但肯定不是他的问题。他和伊瓜因总喜欢互相抚慰，不管是手还是嘴，操和被操都好，可是里奥只是沉默，他在高潮到来的时候还叹了口气。一直射到他脸上的时候，迪巴拉还没反应过来。他现在知道为什么阿圭罗一直哄他一样地抱着他了，里奥还没完全软下来的阴茎留在他的脸上，在他的痣上逗留得太久，都成了一个证据。

“我们最爱你。”阿圭罗又一次重复道，迪巴拉只是瘪了瘪嘴，他闭着眼睛，等着里奥弯下腰来道歉一样亲吻他的嘴角。“对不起。”他说，胳膊虚虚地圈在他的肩膀上，伊瓜因的手指抹掉了大部分的精液，他凑过去舔他的的脸。他们大概都明白这其中的含义，突如其来的游戏邀请，训练场上格外上心的照顾，迪巴拉自己清楚，也不是为了那些名气，和他们比起来他的名气也不算什么。

那就是别的了。除了他笃定伊瓜因爱他之外，其他都是好奇心带来的未解之谜。昆说他是他们最喜欢的男孩，里奥沉默地看着他，也不会有别的男孩接受这样的目光洗礼。他被带到床上，成为一个祭品，里奥神色复杂地游移着目光，倒是迪巴拉在一会儿后就自己消化。他伸出舌头要伊瓜因含住，然后抱住了里奥的腰。

又不是没玩过更野的，如果这样里奥就能满意，迪巴拉一点都不介意加点儿新鲜玩意。比如，把他扑倒在枕头上，他自己还硬着的阴茎打在里奥被舔得湿漉漉的小腹上。“你想我看起来像谁？更喜欢我的痣？”迪巴拉眯着眼，他感到怀里的里奥缩了一下，而阿圭罗开始大笑，他们的手留在他的屁股上，他判断那是伊瓜因的。

是谁的都行，当成别人也行，叫错名字就当是实现偶像的愿望。  
“你可以把我当成他。”迪巴拉带着一脸的精液和口水，一本正经地提议，一边挺不老实地弯下脑袋去咬里奥的乳尖，现在的梅西一点都不像在球场上，他在球场上可不会露出这种纠结的表情。迪巴拉听到阿圭罗在后面对Pipa说“你哪儿找来的宝贝？”

他满脑袋只想让里奥记住他，比如分开他的腿，还没挤进去呢阿圭罗又凑到了他的耳边，像老师一样指导他。“里奥的敏感点在耻骨和大腿结合那儿，你可以先咬一咬。”

他蛊惑迪巴拉去开发里奥的身体，接着爬到梅西的身边，低下头和他交换一个吻，温柔地伸出拇指摩搓他的嘴唇，“你喜欢他吗？Pa”他轻声说，“你现在快乐吗。”

没人能讲清里面的逻辑，至少在里奥的呻吟都留在了阿圭罗舌头上的时候，迪巴拉终于实现了自己的梦想，他现在埋在了梅西的身体里，只要一开始动就能让他的心脏起伏起来。而伊瓜因搂着他的腰，早就把他的后穴舔软了，再插进去后迪巴拉喘了一声，他伸着手摸着Pipa的脑袋，扭过脑袋和他亲吻。都是水声和呻吟的声音，分不清谁是谁的，迪巴拉不用自己动，伊瓜因会带着他往前，接着是里奥和昆。阿圭罗让梅西握着他的分身，他捏着里奥的舌头让他只能含住自己的手指。

他们混在了一起，把一切都变得脏兮兮的，接着伊瓜因又一次遮住了迪巴拉的眼睛，只把牙齿留在他的脖子上。“他是你的了。”迪巴拉听到阿圭罗这么说，他能感到里奥收缩了一下，他的大腿肌肉绷紧，那是他快要射的前兆。

伊瓜因加速了起来，他像落在海水上的小船，一切都不由自己控制，接着几秒种后里奥哭喊了起来，大约是阿圭罗在他耳边说了什么让他突然失控，里奥的手指捏住了迪巴拉的胳膊。他喊他Paulito，接着是又一声，然后他射了出来。迪巴拉被抱起来，他滑出里奥的身体，好让阿圭罗接上，他只是被伊瓜因抱到了一边，平躺着伸手拥抱住自己的爱人，又一次埋在了一起。

“Pipa。”迪巴拉重复道，他脑子一片空白，只能搂着伊瓜因的脖子，“快给我。”  
“都给你。”伊瓜因保证，他亲他的眼睛，两人的舌头缠在一起，吞下心跳和呻吟，接着一起攀上了高潮。

这场性爱的细节在第二天醒来的时候迪巴拉已经忘得差不多了，只是觉得浑身酸软，趴在伊瓜因的背上要他背出去。他们互相都纠缠过，阿圭罗挺有意思地非要也试试他，接着是交换和别的，等到他拿着ipad躺在自己房间的床上收菜的时候才灵光一现地想起来，昨晚高潮的时候里奥叫的不是他的名字，虽然听上去很像。但是那分明更像是Pablito？迪巴拉思考了一下，决定不过多发散思维，省的训练的时候见到教练尴尬。


End file.
